Meetings of the Same World
by Confucious Anime Emu
Summary: Matt and Mimi, well-known actors, were childhood friends but it has been years since they have seen each other or even stepped foot in Tokyo. Their only form of contact to each other are their letters. What will happen when they see each other again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters in this story but we own the storyline

**Amazonian anime queen and Cartoon Heroes Present….**

**Meetings of the same world**

"But why? In your life you have asked so many of these questions and yet you still do not understand the true meaning of them," Samuel Markesan said in a very distinctive English accent, "Once again wh…. CUT!" shouted the director cutting off what Matt was trying to say…

"What's wrong now," Matt said turning to face the director, an annoyed look on his face.

"I know you want to get this scene over and done with but it's getting late and we have an early start tomorrow," the director said with a smile as he watched Matt gather his things and storm of to his trailer.

Matt entered his trailer and flicked the light switch; a clean floor became visible. In the corner sat a small desk near that was a door that led to his bedroom. He walked to the door and threw his belongings onto the bed and walked into the very cramped kitchen. He opening the fridge doors and pulled out a small can of soda and sat down at the desk. Pulling out a small lined piece of paper he became to write…

Dear Mimi,

'It's been so long since I've last wrote to you and I still haven't received your reply. I'm really worried last I heard you were sick and your latest movie was on hold. It reminds me of the time back in high school the year just before we did our first movie together, before everything changed…

It was the summer after 9th grade and you and I were best friends. Strange how things can change so quickly isn't it? I had this big party planned and it was for you…I kept on ringing you and ringing but I never got through. I asked Tai to go around and Sora but you still weren't there…I had to pull off the party it cost a fortune for the band and everything, I got your local favourite.

The next day as I was shouting an angry message into your answer machine, I got a postcard from you, telling me about your holiday in Hawaii. I was so pissed off but it was weird all I could _do_ was laugh…I've got no idea what this has got to do with what's going on now but it just seems to remind me of it. How times have changed back then we sat around wondering what our future would be like and what for dinner now it's what movies are we doing and how much are we getting paid for it but it seems different you know when we first started everything was so exciting. Remember our first day on set of "Tales of a Broken Mind"? We were so excited. We were only kids then so we got half the day off now it's only work, work, and more work until the film is done. Then either start a new project or go on a luxury cruise.

I remember our childhood dreams don't you? You wanted to be model and I wanted to be a rock singer. Now we're too busy doing something we both thought we had no talent for, acting…Although it was exciting then, it's starting to lose all meaning without your friends and family. Mimi, you were the smart one. You never let go at all that. You kept your friends close and your family even closer and you held them tightly so they wouldn't go away….

Sorry for how short it is but I'm really busy, I'm currently shooting my new film…"Tide of Unbroken Fury".

Forever yours,

Yamato'

Matt looked over the letter 3 times before he stood up and put it in an envelope with an address already written on it. Slowly he stood and walked to the door and picked up the phone that was next to it. He pressed one of the auto-dial buttons. The sound of the number being punched in was heard and seconds latter it began to ring. Waiting as the phone rang he picked up a news paper and saw a familiar face on it… the head line read,

"Yagami Taichi is to captain Japanese world cup team."

"Good going Taichi," he said as a smile crossed his lips.

"Hello, hello," a voice on the other end of the line said sounding confused.

"Oh, umm yeah. I would like someone to come down to my trailer and have a letter posted for me," Matt replied a faint flush cover his face.

"Ok," the voice said," someone will be down in a moment Mr. Ishida."

"Thank," Matt started to say but the phone was hung up before he could finished, "people have no manners these days."


	2. Mimi's reply

Disclaimer, again: I don't own this story, plain and simple.

"I'm sorry." She said in an American accent, her face looked like it was ready to burst into tears. "I just... can't. No matter how hard I try. I can't deny it, even to myself." Her voice was quivering and tears started to face. "I ...don't love you." The words seemed to be detached as she turned her head away, hiding her face. She let out a small sigh as she fell backwards on her couch. "My that part is extremely hard and emotional." She said wiping off her tears. She went over to check the mail. A great smile came across her face as she read the name, Ishida Yamato. She went over to her desk and read the letter. It sent her into a small reminiscing mode as she saw the letter come to an end. She reached over to a small cup as her delicate hand started on a letter.

Dear Yamato,

I was so busy lately. I honestly didn't have time to write. It was just a small cold, Matt, not anything to ever worry about. I'm fine and heathy again.

I remember our first movie also. Good times I wish we could have back, maybe if we get lucky we can. Matt, you did all that for me, what make it worse for me, I'm not deserving if it. Of all the people, you were. Now, I feel like I'm so far away . . . I just can't explain it really. Yet, these letters make me feel a bit closer. Even when I do forget to write.

You wanna know what amazed me more. How much we've changed. I remember at times you and Tai never got along. I was a spoiled child. Now, I'm pretty much the same and you have changed greatly, to me. Oh yes, Hawaii was great -. All joking aside, Tales of a Broken Mind, still one of my favorite movies. "Is this just a Greek tragedy and we're the main characters? Is this nothing more than a cruel joke?" Remember that line, I will always.

Well, Matt, you still have me as a friend, just always remember that. Matt, it still isn't too late for to make up. I sometimes wish that I wasn't an actress, it just so hard at times. Sure you're well known, it just your privacy starts to disappear as your name gets heard more. A luxury cruise, giggles, how I wish I can go on one now.

It seems I have to go now. I'll try to write soon. I wish you all the luck on your new movie!

Sincerely and love,

Mimi

P.S: There's a lot of actors with no talent, I'm working with one now. sigh

She sealed the letter as she brushed a few strands of honey brown hair from her face. She sat back farther in the chair as the phone soon started to ring. "Mimi, we need you back in the studio now!" The voice on the other end said urgently "Why's that?" She asked them "Because you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" The voice practically yelled. "I'm so sorry. I'll be there soon!" She said quickly apologizing "I'm sorry and goodbye." She hung up and grabbed most of the stuff she needed as she ran out the door with her letter to Yamato in her hand.


	3. Belated letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the characters.

* * *

A month later Matt stood on the deck of a five star cruiser, his blonde hair coming half down his neck shone in the sunshine. His eyes where fixed on the calming clear blue waters his mind trying to block out the sound of many giggling girls near by none of them daring to come near him.

He sighed as he through his hands up and stretched the girls gasping and giggling louder at the sight of his exposed bare chest. Matt was confused, it wasn't like his chest was buff or anything like that it was just average, he wasn't fat or thin he was decent he guessed that's what the girls must like these days.

Matt turned, the girls parted and looked away quickly trying to make it look like they weren't staring or gaping. Matt smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked to his room. Along the way he met his assistant who was in charge of writing back to the many fans that wrote to him, of course Matt signed them himself he just didn't write them.

"Yes David?" Matt asked the man.

"Matt, ah a letter came for you awhile back and ah we only just found it." He said trying to side step the point as if afraid of Matt getting angry.

"So… write back to them and I'll sign it later," Matt said not caring, "Now please enjoy your holiday we only have a day left, don't worry yourself with my fans' issues."

"But Matt the letter is from, Miss Mimi," David said stopping fear in his eyes.

Matt stopped too and turned back to him, he snatched the letter out of his hands and looked at the neat writing at the front. Yes, it was Mimi's and how it had ended up in the fan mail he would soon find out.

"David, how come her letter was in the fan mail," He said in an annoyed tone, "Isn't my mail sorted from Business, Fan, and Personal!"

"Yes, sir. It's just you don't often get personal mail, so I guess they just thought it would be best to put it in the fan mail so I would find it." He said again stepping back.

Matt groaned,

"Incompetence!" He shouted, " And when did this letter arrive?"

"Ah about three weeks ago," David said in a small voice.

"THREE WEEKS AGO!" Matt bellowed. His hands were shacking and Matt knew it, he turned on his heels and walked to his room feeling very angry that this had happened. When he returned to his room, he fell down on his bed and opened Mimi letter. 5 minutes later he sat at his desk, pulled a pen out and a blank piece of paper in front of him.

Staring at the paper for a few minutes he soon began to write,

* * *

Dear Mimi,

Yes your right the new actors and actresses of today have no talent all about looks it is. I acted with an actress named Lola Smith in my last movie she could barely remember her lines and her acting, it was actually scary!

Making it up with the family? I don't know Mimi I did leave without word I doubt they'd want me back and our friends are much the same. Everything working out great for everyone. My old band the guys from there found a new singer and they have renamed the band they are really big now and have a few awards around the place. I'm really happy for them. Taichi is captain of the Japanese team and they have won all their matches since he was chosen! Daisuke is also on the team, remember him? He had the biggest crush on Kari. Talking about Kari, I've seen a lot of her photos in the papers along with T.k's stories he always wanted to be a journalist now look at him. He's had about five front-page stories now. I haven't heard much from the others although I might have heard something about Joe becoming a doctor. He must be happy and Sora I almost forgot Sora, can you believe it she won Wimbledon? She completely destroyed Delani. Do you know whats up with Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Cody? I haven't heard much about them, how about you just tell me about all that's been happening recently? I miss everyone so much.

Anyway till next time,

Your Yamato

* * *

Matt smiled all the memories rushing back into his mind and he really was glad everyone was happy with what they were doing. Matt sighed again and turned over and flicked the t.v. on, he sat on his bed picked up the remote and put it on one of the paid channels,

"Hey, The breakfast Club," Matt said, " I haven't seen this movie for ages."


	4. Belated Response

Mimi stood at the hotel balcony as she sighed softly. The setting sun felt so relaxing. Just a few more takes she can leave, maybe take a mini-vacation. For some odd reason, she longed for home. Well, it wasn't odd really. She hasn't been there for years. She missed Japan and everything about it. Sure, she could fly there but she wouldn't have any peace. Paparazzi would basically stalk her. When she thinks about it, they stalk everyone. She heard a soft knock at the door as she went to answer it.

"Yes?" She asked the young man, emerald eyes watching him. Well, at least the bellboys are cute.

"I'm here delivering your mail." He said handing her the letter. She reached into her pockets and tipped him.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day." She said to him with a small smile softly closing the door.

She jumped onto her bed as she read over the letter. For some odd reason, Yamato's letters can always make her smile. She read through the contents before getting up walking to a table grabbing a pen and paper and sat down.

* * *

Dear Matt,

Also, beside having no talent, one of the male actors I working with is a pervert. His hands like to 'slip' I just want to slit his throat. This may be the last time I work in a romance movie. I don't care how much they are offering!

I'm not very surprised about Tai making captain. I remember as kids he was obsessed with soccer. Daisuke, it was kinda cute how he got jealous of T.K when he was around Kari. Come to think of it, from what I heard, T.K and Daisuke got into a lot of fight. I wonder if fighting run through the bloodline. Just kidding Matt! I saw a few of Kari's pictures in a magazine the other day, just breathtaking is all I can say. Seems quite perfect don't you think? T.K. is a journalist and Kari is a photographer. Maybe the next time we meet up with them we should push them together, or are they already together? I feel terrible not keeping up with things.

I heard, seem all our friends are fortunate. Sora was always good with sports, soccer, tennis, track. So many things, and she was usually the mature one. So was Joe, I'm not that surprised that he became a doctor. His brother was a doctor. His father was one. I just wonder, did he want to become a doctor?

Izzy, would it surprise you that he's a computer programmer? Ken and Yolei got married. Yolei sounded so happy when she called me and told me he proposed to her. Cody, I haven't heard much from him. We may see him on TV doing a kendo competition.

Me, I just finishing up my latest movie. I feel so lonely here, I just want to return home, but I don't want to see any stalking paparazzi around my family and friends. I'm very sure that you know the feeling, if not more than me. I thought for a moment, you were doing payback for all the times I forgot to write. I hate to end this letter, but I just leave you with the piece of wisdom. The first step to forgiveness is to ask.

Sincerely yours,

Mimi

* * *

She smiled softly as she placed the letter in her envelope. She looked over to her night stand and grabbed pink tinted sunglasses as she got up out of her chair. She scoffed softly at the thought, her giving wisdom. Well anything for a good friend, correct? She just prays that prying hands won't get a hold to this. 


	5. Thoughtfulness

I'm sorry for the long update. I have forgotten about this story. My partner, he has no inspiration to continue. The updates may be sporadic since I have three other stories, excluding this one on my other account. To answer some of your questions, yes they will meet up, when well, I don't really know. I'm horrible with some things. Excuse my ramblings. Here's the next update, enjoy

It was a rarity in Yamato Ishida's life, silent. He never noticed how valuable it was earlier, funny how you take certain things for granted. He glanced at his latest letter from Mimi. He chuckled softly. It was quite fortunate that his friends all gotten what they wanted from life.

He wondered, could they forgive him? Will they be so allowing of him to come back into their life after he just cut them out?

Yes, Mimi was the most fortunate one. She never allowed her true friends and family to get away. She even kept him as a close friend. There's many that can be said about Mimi Tachikawa, but her style and sincerity are to be honored.

* * *

Dear Mimi,

I think there's a saying 'To err is to be human, to forgive is to be divine.' Somewhere around those lines. I truly believe, that for them to forgive may be a big step. I'm afraid that they may reject me. Oh well, I can't change the past, what already happened is etched in stone.

Mimi, I never knew you to be so violent, slitting the man's throat. Sad, I believe I taught you much better. Skin him alive, very slowly, _then_ slit his throat. If he ever tries to move a bit too far, I wouldn't mind paying a visit to my dear friend. Speaking about romance movies, you wouldn't do one with me for old times sake? I'm kidding. After all, if were you that said 'I used to believe in fairytales until I started living in one.'Amazing after all these years, I can remember the lines. Maybe I need to stop living in the past.

No, violence does not run through the family. Yes, like me and Tai, they never got along. Also with me and Tai, they settle their differences, thankfully. I find it funny when I look back on it. I don't know what's funnier, the fact if given a chance then, Tai and I would've killed each other. Or that we became best friends. Or is it just the irony in that situation?

I have long since forgiven you for that incident. The loneliness, yeah, it is unbearable at times. There are moments I wish for privacy, I guess we asked for it...

Since it's getting late, and I can barely see what I'm writing I should end this letter.

Always yours,

Yamato

-P.S.: Maybe we should run away to a private resort. Can you image the headlines, "Japanese Actors Ishida Yamato and Tachikawa Mimi caught in private hideout!" That's going to be a serious nightmare.


End file.
